The present invention relates to a pressure measuring device having the features of the preamble of independent claim 1.
A device for determining the mass of a medium flowing in a line is known from German Patent Application No. 196 23 334A1, which has a part introduced into the line, in which a channel structure having a measuring channel is provided, in which a measuring element is situated. Liquid or solid particles in the medium that penetrate into the channel structure flow past the measuring element and may contaminate and damage the measuring element. Only after passing through the measuring element do the liquid or solid particles flow back into the line through an outlet opening of the measuring channel.